


Le Rêve

by germankitty



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, PWP, hints of fantasy D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tommy are sharing a night of passion ... or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Rêve

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in Fall 1999, in one marathon fourteen-hour session (well, including a short-ish break for this pesky thing called "sleep"). Back then, I used to use far more epithets than I'm comfortable with today, but except for fixing formatting issues, correcting a few typos and changing one word to a more appropriate one, this is the same version as was posted originally on Fanfiction.net BP (Before the Purge) and various dedicated archives, now mostly defunct. So please forgive me the somewhat flowery style. :-)

**_Disclaimer:_** I'm making them mine for a little while; I'll have to give them back to Saban when I'm done. However, no money is changing hands. This story contains adult scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting males; if you're too young or offended by this, read no further. 

 

He was asleep.  


Or not quite, anymore; somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew he was about to wake, but the dark, velvety curtains still shrouded him, and he was reluctant to part them yet. So, for a while, he let himself drift on the silent clouds, not thinking, just existing, content but wishing for _something ..._

Whisper-light, it came, coaxing him gently, insistently into wakefulness ... a breath of air across his back; the merest brush of soft skin against his shoulder ... he smiled, and moved slightly on his bed, feeling smooth material against his body. He knew then that he was naked, but that was all right; he didn't need, didn't _want_ the barrier of clothes to keep him from his fondest wish. 

The sleeper stretched sinuously, his eyes still closed, and a soft chuckle sounded behind him; warm hands skimmed over his shoulders, trailing down his arm to his hips and wandering back up his spine again. It tickled slightly, and he slowly rolled over, directly into the arms of his lover, who leaned close to him, intensifying the skin-on-skin contact. He smiled, and was rewarded by a gentle kiss placed on his lips ... just a brushing of mouth against mouth, and he moaned softly in protest as it ended. 

"Sshhhhhh....." a velvety voice whispered into his ear, the small gush of warm air making him shiver pleasurably. Another tiny kiss was given, this one with slightly more pressure, and he returned it by softening his own lips, giving in to the implicit promise. Sensing this, his partner began to dust more of the teasing little pecks over his face, returning again and again to his mouth, each time claiming more of him until he couldn't hold back another moan – this one more needy than the first. 

"What do you want?" the voice asked, still soft and barely audible. 

"Kiss me," he breathed, turning towards the warmth next to him. He wanted nothing more right now than to taste his lover, to feel more than the promise he'd been given, and as he'd known he would be, he wasn't disappointed. Those oh-so-soft lips returned to his own, nibbling and teasing until their lips clung with ever-increasing pressure, sending his senses reeling. Suddenly, the warmth was gone, but not completely; he felt it hovering a fraction of an inch above him ... waiting ... expectant ... _there!_

He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or if it had been real, but ... there it was again. A mere hint of a lick, leaving a tiny trail of moisture on his mouth that cooled almost immediately, but left a strange burning in its wake. His lips began to tingle, and instinctively he opened them to draw in a quick breath, but that was his undoing. For at this sign of surrender, he found his mouth taken in a languid kiss that was all he'd ever dreamed a kiss could be. Soft pressure intensified as a moist tongue-tip first asked, then demanded entry into the recesses of his mouth, playing about his own lips, gently forcing his teeth apart, licking, stabbing, wrapping itself about its counterpart until their tongues danced with each other, closely entwined like their bodies, coaxing a response that was willingly given and gratefully taken. He tasted his lover deeply as he gave himself up to the exchange, wallowing in the moist warmth that gradually turned into wet heat. 

His body quickened to the kiss, and he welcomed the slow burning in his veins; every lick, every swirl inside his oral cavity sent another wave of heat from his lips into his groin, and he felt himself filling and stretching, ready to pleasure or be pleasured by his lover. 

When his visitor had drunk every drop of awakening hunger from his mouth that was possible and both were in dire need of air, the young man felt his lips released by their insistent captors, and while he knew it was necessary, he still wanted – _needed_ ‒ the kiss to go on. In fact, he wanted it to never end, but the warm mouth left his, leaving him aching for its return. He tried to pry his heavy eyelids open, but before he could more than flutter them, a gentle kiss was brushed over them. 

"Don't look," his lover whispered to him as he sighed. "I want you to just lie back and enjoy ... feel what I'm going to do to you. I will make you mad with desire and delirious with passion ... but you have to promise me you'll do as I ask you. Can you do that?" 

He frowned slightly; while his groin ached with unfulfilled need and he knew he wanted to experience more of the exquisite touch, he had never given himself over so completely to another person. He shifted in the gentle embrace, and he moaned yet again at the brush of silky skin against his own. 

"You have my word that I will not hurt you. Trust me, as I have always trusted you." 

Those wonderful lips claimed him again, and he could do nothing but respond; he'd waited so long for this that he was helpless to do anything else. 

"Promise me, Jason. Please." 

"... yes ..." he breathed, and before his mind could tell him otherwise, his body took over and he gave in to the sensual voice that coaxed and cajoled, amid dozens of little kisses, until he relaxed completely and gave himself over to his seducer, willingly and unconditionally.

***

Jason felt himself gathered up in a fierce but tender embrace. His lover kissed him with increasing passion, plundering his mouth with a skill that left him reeling, and he arched into the warm body that was pressing him into the soft mattress, trying to touch wherever he could. His hands tangled in long locks and he twined the silky strands round his fingers as he clung to the demanding lips. Slowly but surely his body ignited even more and he felt his arousal throbbing between his legs, twitching and jerking in tiny movements with every beat of his heart. Jason whimpered as his lips were released, but the needy sound changed to a sensual growl as warm hands began to roam his body ... from his shoulders down his back, around his waist and over his abs up to his chest, where skilled fingers found his nipples and started to skirt around them with feather-light touches, skimming over the sensitive tissue until the small brown circles hardened and rose slightly. A light pinch caused him to suck in a sharp breath, and he shuddered; the wicked chuckle of that velvety voice almost made him break his promise, but he groaned in appreciation as that maddening tongue swirled across his cheek to explore his ear, then licked wetly down his neck, explored his collarbone and swiped broadly over his pectorals, outlining his sculpted torso.

The mixture of long, wet strokes and little teasing licks over his heated skin sent Jason almost into sensory overload; he grasped the soft hair again and tried to direct the skillful mouth to his aching nipples, arching up in shameless invitation. His chest was heaving and starting to be covered in a light sheen of sweat; it increased the smoothness of skin gliding against another hot body, and he wanted more ... more ... 

"Please!" he moaned, as strong fingers pinched his nipples into a higher degree of stiffness; he'd never imagined that his own body was so sensitive there! Finally, just when he thought he'd die from anticipation, the hot mouth closed over one dark-brown nub, licking and suckling until his breath came in short gasps. Then, it wandered over to the other side, where hard teeth captured the small peak and bit gently ‒ not enough to hurt, but sufficient to send electrical sparks into his aching cock. When a wet tongue-tip started to vibrate against the center of his chest, Jason nearly sobbed with the pleasure. By now, his hands were clenched in the sheet beneath him, lest he'd use his great strength to force his lover, but the smooth voice calmed him again. 

"Easy, Jason ... easy ... I'll take care of you, I promise, but you have to have patience ... just a little more ... you feel so good in my arms, I want to savor you ... taste all of you ..." 

The passionate whisper couldn't be denied, not when it held so much promise; with an effort, the dark-haired young man willed himself to relax, to lie back against the once-cool fabric and gave the other free reign over his body once more. He was rewarded by the return of the hungry lips to his own, and he melted into the kiss, allowing his response to flow freely as his mouth was plundered almost ruthlessly. Lightheaded from lack of air as the kiss ended, Jason threw an arm over his eyes when his partner shifted on the bed next to him, sitting up. He was tempted to open his eyes, but his promise held him back; while his thundering heart slowed down somewhat, he once more became aware of his straining erection. Almost involuntarily, his other hand strayed down to ease the burning in his groin, but just before his fingers could close around the satiny shaft, he felt a hand stopping him. Moist lips caressed his palm as his hand was placed next to his head. 

"Stay like this," his lover demanded tenderly. While it was softly said, it was still a command, and it sent yet another shiver down Jason's spine as he obeyed. He lifted his arm off his face and keeping his eyes tightly closed, he stretched towards the headboard, grasping the rungs with both hands. There was something both terrifying and incredibly arousing in submitting so to another, but the pleased laughter at his voluntary gesture made him smile in return. 

"Perfect." 

For a few moments, nothing happened. Jason could still feel the dip in the mattress where his partner knelt next to him, but he wasn't being touched _anywhere_. The anticipation drove him nearly wild, and he almost sobbed with relief as long locks brushed across his face and he received another thoroughly consuming kiss, the skilled tongue thrusting deeply into his mouth. His lips were swollen and burned as he was released, and after several more seconds, warm hands were placed firmly on his chest. His nipples were pinched into hardness once more, not quite as gently as before, but with greater intensity. He swallowed hard. Then, those hands moved down towards his narrow hips, massaging his tingling skin, and he jerked his pelvis upwards instinctively as they smoothed down the outside of his thighs several times, tickling the fine coating of hair. At last, Jason felt his legs parted, and a shifting of the warmth on the bed told him that his tormentor was coming to kneel between his spread thighs. Gentle sweeps of warm fingertips towards his groin sent spears of arousal into his sex, and he lifted his hips in silent entreaty. 

"Soon, lover, soon," he heard the sensual whisper, and he had to moan again, both with need and supplication. Circling closer and closer towards his throbbing balls, the touch of those wonderful, terrible hands alternated between whisper-touches and firm strokes, and Jason thrashed his head from side to side between his outstretched arms, holding tightly onto the headboard. His legs were parted even more, and he almost sobbed with relief as his balls were cradled in a firm grip. His lover rolled them expertly around, shifting the hidden nuts in their dark-furred pouch until they gave up a first drop of precome. A gentle finger scooped the precious fluid up, causing a sharp intake of breath, and then Jason was enveloped in the sound of the velvety voice once more. 

"Mmmm. I love the way you taste." 

He shuddered. The sexy comment filled his mind, blanking out everything but his insistent need, and he moaned deep in his chest. Squirming in blatant invitation, he tried to coax the hands exploring his genitals towards his swollen rod, which felt about ready to explode. While he couldn't see it with his eyes closed, Jason would've bet anything that it was purplish-red with need, the ridge around the head flared and hot, and probably glistening with drops of precome by now. He could feel a small pool already cooling on his abdomen. But still his seducer waited, waited until Jason could stand it no more and groaned out his need. 

_"Please!"_

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" the smooth voice murmured. "Tell me, Jason ... tell me what you need." 

"Anything," he moaned. "Your hands, your mouth ... anything at all. Just ... touch me!" 

"Touch you where, Jason?" 

He hesitated; while he knew exactly what he wanted ‒ to feel warm skin wrapped around his prick ‒ he had never _asked_ to be jerked off, or sucked. His few partners to date had always offered, and he'd gladly accepted, but he knew that this was different. It would be the ultimate surrender of his will to his lover if he begged for relief; however, a second skimming touch across his crown and the minute sounds of licking ‒ no doubt slightly exaggerated to entice him further ‒ tipped him over the edge. 

"Touch my cock!" he almost sobbed. Past caring, he shamelessly spread his thighs as wide as he could and lifted his ass up off the bed. _"Please ...!"_

His low voice rose into a near scream as warm lips closed firmly around his cockhead. The tongue that had driven him mad when it had plundered his mouth swirled around the satiny skin, licking with broad swipes over the generous mouthful. Jason couldn't help himself; he jerked his hips upward, and drove his aching tool into the wet cavern that accepted him deep inside. Strong hands gripped his cheeks, and within seconds, the two lovers had established a pattern that alternated between languorous sucking, long-drawn-out strokes into a skilled mouth which knew exactly when and how to relax tight throat muscles, and the maddening play of a tongue that titillated and excited, teased and tortured, until Jason was lost to everything but the sensations centered in his groin. Nothing mattered but to feel his lover's tongue drilling deeply into the tiny slit at the very tip of his rod, or vibrating against the vee of the ridge, in the most sensitive spot of all. And still it wasn't enough. Jason was frenzied with lust, but despite everything his lover was doing to him, he could not find release. 

"Uuuunnngghh!" he moaned, incapable of formulating a single word, but his thrashing and jerking seemed to tell his partner enough. Settling into a strong, regular sucking that had Jason hovering right on the brink, his conqueror delved between the sweat-slick skin of Jason's asscheeks and blindly searched the crack. Finding the puckered opening, a fingertip circled it a few times, and the sensations made Jason stop all movement. Poised on the edge, every muscle coiled tight, he waited with bated breath for what _had_ to come next. He wasn't disappointed; the finger paused right at the center of his anus, then, taking advantage of another drop of sweat that trickled down the well-toned crack, it slid inside, worming its way past the tight ring of muscle into the depths of Jason's body. At the same time, the hot mouth swallowed his cock deep, massaging the throbbing length almost to the root. 

Jason screamed. 

His orgasm hit him with cataclysmic force, and he felt his seed leave his body in hot spurts, filling the mouth still wrapped around his cock and being sucked empty until he had nothing more to give. Exhausted, he slumped down on the bed, lying limp and boneless as his lover slid off his spent penis, caressing the smooth skin all the way. Shivering, he felt silky skin glide over his own as his partner scooted up on the bed, coming to lie next to him. His hands were being gently released from where they still gripped the headboard and his sweat-streaked face turned sidewards to accept another kiss. Jason opened his mouth eagerly as the warm lips touched his, and gasped in surprise as a fresh, tiny spurt of arousal hit him when a last mouthful of his own seed flowed onto his tongue. 

Twining his own tongue languidly around the gentle invader, Jason licked and swallowed the mixture of salty come and tangy saliva that filled his mouth, relishing the muted chuckle he evoked. Clinging to his lover, he gave himself up to the kiss in total surrender and murmured a soft, inarticulate protest as his tingling lips were finally released. 

"Look at me," came the soft command then, and it was with great difficulty that Jason pried his eyes open. An exhausted smile played around his lips as he succeeded at last and looked woozily into the angular face and sparkling brown eyes of his best friend. 

"Tommy," he murmured, his voice low and warm.

***

"Who else?" was the laughing answer as Jason found himself hauled gently into a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's back, relishing the feel of hard, smooth muscles under his cheek. Jason relaxed into Tommy's arms as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal, letting his thoughts wander where they would.

He hadn't known how good it felt to be held in a man's embrace; before he'd gone to Switzerland, there had been only a very few girls in his life – not too many; he'd only just begun to explore his sexuality and awakening hormones when he'd been summoned by Zordon, and after that, who had time for romance? Certainly not him, Billy or Zack; the former Black Ranger had tried for as long as he could to build a relationship with Angela, but it hadn't worked. Their duty to the Earth came first, and so Jason, as leader burdened with even more responsibility than the other Rangers, had simply given up on finding a girlfriend. After all, there would still be time later, or so they all believed. Tommy and Kim had been lucky to have found each other, and even _their_ romance had at times been strained almost beyond endurance due to their duties to the team. As a result, Jason's "experience" had consisted of a few deep kisses and tentative caresses; he'd known what it felt like to close his hand around a girl's rounded breast and how his body thrilled to the yielding softness, but that was all. 

Then, Geneva. While the student dorms were chaperoned, the Peace Conference delegates nonetheless found themselves under far less strict adult supervision than they were used to. Not a few of them lost their virginity during that first term, and Jason smiled fondly as he recalled Dominique, the French student who had introduced him to the pleasures of the flesh. The petite redhead had had an older lover before, and she had taught him a lot about his own responses and how to satisfy a woman. But it wasn't until the New Year's Eve party that Jason learned why it hadn't _completely_ satisfied him, why there had remained a faint taste of dissatisfaction. 

European laws about alcohol consumption were a lot less strict than American ones, and while Jason had had no desire to go to any excesses, he'd permitted himself a couple of beers that night. Unused to the effects, he was just a little tipsy when Claas Dijkstra, a delegate from Amsterdam, had approached him. Claas was a couple of years older and had recognized that Jason's inhibitions might just be sufficiently lowered to make him … open to suggestions. He'd gently propositioned the former Red Ranger, and Jason hadn't resisted when he drew him into a deserted room and proceeded to seduce him. Their relationship hadn't lasted past the spring semester, and it had never gone beyond giving each other blowjobs, but it had been eye-opening for Jason. While he still enjoyed and was attracted to girls, he began to look at his male companions with very different eyes. No-one else tempted him, though; that came only with his early return to Angel Grove because of a family emergency. 

When Tommy invited him to rejoin the team as the Gold Ranger, he'd jumped at the chance; he'd missed being a Ranger and to work together with Tommy again was like a dream come true. He'd never questioned his feelings for his best friend, so it came as a total surprise that he began to have very intense reactions to the new Red Ranger's presence. Jason decided to hide them, though, not believing that his attraction would be welcomed. For a while, everything went well. However, he nearly creamed himself the first time he and his best friend'showered together at the Power Chamber after a battle. The sight of Tommy's strong, tanned body covered with nothing but slippery soapsuds right next to him had given him an instant hard-on, and to his chagrin he couldn't suppress a moan of surprise and arousal. Tommy had turned around at the small sound, and Jason had thought he'd die of mortification as he stood under the shower spray, his cock throbbing fully erect between his legs and pointing directly at his best friend. 

To his surprised delight, Tommy hadn't recoiled in disgust, but rather smiled a slow, wolfish smile that had sent shivers down Jason's spine despite the warm water and another surge of blood into his rock-hard anatomy, making him jerk and shudder. A look, a question had been enough, and soon the Red and Gold Rangers had abandoned one shower, devouring each other under the other. They'd been lovers ever since, maintaining their relationships with Kat and Emily to their mutual satisfaction, but finding true fulfillment with each other. Soon, they would confess to their families and friends, but until then, they stole time together whenever they could. It was more difficult now that Jason had lost the Gold Ranger Powers and Tommy had become Red Turbo Ranger, but on the other hand Divatox left the Rangers at least _some_ free time for private pursuits every now and then. This weekend was one such occasion; Jason's folks were out of town on business, and it raised no eyebrows that the two friends would choose to spend it together. They'd spent the afternoon sparring and later watched a movie together, but after a dinner of pizza and soft drinks had decided to make the most of their time together and retired to Jason's spacious room. 

Tommy had kissed Jason nearly senseless while the two undressed, but although they'd been eager to make love, both young men had become overwhelmed by fatigue and had fallen asleep on the covers, wrapped in each other's arms. Which is where Jason had found himself when Tommy had woken him so delightfully and erotically.

***

Night had fallen outside while the two young men had slept and Tommy had pleasured his lover. Now, they were looking at each other by the soft glow of a nightlight, running gentle hands over chests, arms and backs, occasionally straying to tight butts and muscular legs. They didn't talk, but rather exchanged soft, languid kisses, designed to express emotion beyond lust, but both knew that it simmered just below the surface – Tommy's straining erection was proof of that, and he pressed his hard cock into Jason's softened genitals now and then, as if to remind his friend that while _he_ had been given release, there was still someone else who was in need of attention.

After one such 'reminder', Jason chuckled throatily and drew Tommy's head down to his. Tracing the firm, smiling mouth with his tongue, he rolled over on his back so that the long-haired teen came to lie on top oh him. One large, warm hand trailed down the spinal ridge until it touched the rounded swell of Tommy's ass. Adjusting his legs so that Tommy's cock came to rest in the crease of his thigh, Jason slipped his tongue inside the moist warmth and captured his lover's oral organ with his own. They dueled thusly for a while, letting their desire build up gradually until they had to part for breath. Tommy lifted his head and looked at Jason with suddenly hungry eyes. The former Ranger chuckled breathlessly. 

"You look like you'd like to eat me alive," he said huskily, working his hand between their bodies and starting to stroke the rampant prick throbbing against his skin. 

"I already have," Tommy answered with a friendly leer and thrust himself into the skilled fingers, drawing in a shuddering breath as Jason gripped him more tightly and twisted his fingers carefully around the flaring corona. "And I'm going to do even more to you later." He tweaked a brown nipple, causing Jason to gasp. 

"Oh? Should I be worried?" The dark-haired young man nipped at the firm lips to entice Tommy into another kiss. The heated exchange that followed left both slightly lightheaded when they separated. 

"That depends," was the unexpected reply. 

"On what?" Jason ground his hips against his lover's, feeling his own cock slowly coming back to life. No matter how exhausted he was after making love, Tommy was always able to get him up again in no time. It was just one of the things about having the Red Ranger as his lover that made their liaison so rewarding. Another was the seemingly inexhaustible well of ideas Tommy brought to their encounters ‒ they hadn't yet ventured into _really_ kinky areas, but there had been instances ... Jason shuddered with remembered pleasure as he recalled the bowl of whipped cream left in the Olivers' fridge the last time he'd spent the night at Tommy's place. A midnight raid on the kitchen had turned into a prolonged session of decorating each other in strategic places, then massaging the white substance into the other's skin and ultimately cleaning each other the "old-fashioned way" ‒ by licking each little glop and smear of cream off their heaving bodies and full-to-bursting dicks. It had definitely been worth the stomach cramps the next day, Jason reflected with another smile and soft groan as Tommy once again reared up over him and pressed him into the mattress. The long chestnut locks caressed his skin as Tommy fastened his mouth briefly first to one, then to the other nipple, sucking and biting them into hardness. 

Panting with his mounting excitement, the ex-Ranger quirked an eyebrow at his best friend, still waiting for an answer. Tommy grinned back at him, and nipped Jason quickly and not quite gently at the juncture of neck and shoulder, relishing the sensuous stretch of the sculpted body in his arms as Jason, instead of stopping him, offered his vulnerable neck to further attention. He licked down the pulsing artery running behind the ear down to the shoulder, catching the salty tang of sweat on his tongue. Overcome by a sudden bout of playfulness, he bit carefully into the prominent vein, sucking softly as if he were a vampire draining his victim of blood. Jason's ecstatic moan vibrated against his lips, and he lingered longer than he normally would, eyeing the resultant red mark on the strong throat a bit worriedly. 

"Have you marked me?" Jason asked huskily, interpreting the look in the brown eyes, only a few shades lighter than his own almost black ones, correctly. 

"Yes," he admitted. 

"I don't mind," Jason whispered. "I like knowing that I'm yours." 

"As I know I belong to you," Tommy replied, thrilled at the soft confession. That Jason, the strong, independent, bold first leader of Earth's Rangers, was willing to surrender to him, his successor as team leader, to such an extent, was incredibly exciting. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of _really_ marking his lover, declaring him his for all the world to see ‒ by a collar he'd place around the strong neck while Jason knelt before him, holding him deep in his throat, or by a tattoo or something ... but no, that would be a bit much, even for them. Still, the erotic image lingered as he kissed Jason once again. 

Tommy dismissed the thought at last, but not without a measure of regret. Sometimes he wondered at himself; he'd never thought that he could get so possessive about another person, but Jason had gotten under his skin right from the start. He'd nearly gone into depression when he went to live in Europe, and the startling discovery on his return that his Bro wanted him as much as he himself had desired Jason ever since that infamous Team Ninja Competition (fighting alongside his best friend, clad in nothing but tight-fitting Ninja pants, their chests bare and both flexing their muscles to an appreciative audience had been a sweet torture; even the then-still-innocent Green Ranger had experienced barely-repressed urges to lick the gleaming chest dry) had only served to make Tommy want his best friend all the more. Which brought him back to Jason's earlier question. 

"It depends entirely on if you want to fuck me, or if I can have your ass ... and everything else ... for tonight," Tommy murmured into the ear next to his mouth as he soothed the hickey he'd left with tiny little licks, making his partner squirm. 

Jason sighed blissfully; normally, the 'honors' between them were about even, but tonight he felt in a submissive mood. He _loved_ the way Tommy made him feel when he took him, the way his cock slid slowly deep into his bowels, and after the blowjob Tommy had given him earlier, he knew he was relaxed enough to accept everything his best friend had to give him without problems. 

"You can have me." 

The soft words, while expected, nevertheless brought Tommy's head up sharply. He searched the midnight eyes for any sign of hesitation, but found none; still, he felt honor-bound to ask. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Jason replied unhesitatingly. "For tonight, I'm yours to do with as you wish." 

Such a declaration could only be answered in one way. With a low growl of suddenly overwhelming arousal, Tommy attacked the incredibly cut body with hands, lips, teeth and tongue, starting at the sensuous mouth.

***

Jason had no idea how long it had been since he'd surrendered himself to his friend's lovemaking; he only knew that Tommy could not _possibly_ have left an inch of his body unkissed, un-nibbled or un-licked. He was bathed in sweat all over, and knew he was trembling from head to foot ‒ Tommy had brought him to the brink time and again, but had refused to let him come. Jason's cock and balls ached from being engorged so long, but his tormentor was quite clearly not yet finished with him; at least Tommy had already found temporary relief once as he'd fucked his mouth earlier.

He shivered as he recalled the sensation of being on his knees before Tommy, his hands clasped behind his back and held there by Tommy's command as the long cock inched its way deeply into his throat. He'd never been able to deep-throat Tommy before, but tonight the Red Ranger had tilted his head just _so_ , until the angle was perfect, and then helped him by massaging his neck until his throat muscles relaxed enough to allow the passage of the hot shaft. When his lips had been stretched around the base of Tommy's cock and buried in the coarse brown curls at his groin, he'd looked up into the blazing chocolate eyes, and all discomfort had been forgotten as the warm hands closed around his face in a curiously gentle gesture, caressing his cheeks and threading through his short dark hair. Then, all else had fled as Tommy slowly began to thrust in and out. It had taken a _long_ time, much longer than usual, until his lover filled his mouth with a copious load of salty jism, but it had been worth it; the hoarse shout as Tommy came still echoed in Jason's ears, and sent yet another pleasant chill down his spine. 

The long-haired young man lifted his head from his lover's groin where he had been licking the seed-heavy balls, sucking them into his mouth and rolling them about with his tongue. Every now and then, when he needed to catch his breath, he would release the hard nuts in their soft sac and blow gently over the dark-furred wrinkled skin. Jason would then shiver and moan deliciously, presenting himself ever more wantonly to his touch. Tommy knew his lover had to be aching to come, but he wasn't quite ready for that to happen yet; first, he wanted ... _needed_... to hear Jason beg for relief, like he had earlier. His own rod was at full stand again and leaking steadily, but he told himself to wait just a little bit longer; there was still _something_ in the way the strong body trembled in his arms that told Tommy Jason's surrender wasn't total yet. For some reason, it seemed important that he get that complete submission to his lust. Maybe somewhat ... _stronger_ ... methods were called for. 

Licking with broad sweeps up and down the satiny shaft, arousing but not enough to send Jason over the edge, Tommy fumbled onehandedly for the jar of vaseline they'd put on the nightstand before. The lid was already off, and he dipped his first and middle fingers inside, coating them thoroughly with the slippery substance. Then, he worked them between the tight asscheeks again, easily finding the hidden opening and sliding first one, then two fingers into the hot channel. As soon as he could go no further, the leanly-muscled teen took the swollen head of the pulsating dick between his lips and clamped down, careful not to scrape the super-sensitized skin with his teeth. Swirling his tongue leisurely around the crown, Tommy then began to finger-fuck Jason until the other boy was moaning and groaning continually, his head thrashing from side to side on the sweat-soaked pillow as his body reacted to the dual stimulation. Keeping his free hand around his friend's balls, Tommy expertly gauged the moment when Jason would have lost control of his body, and suddenly released the hard tool all at once. 

Poised on the brink of an explosive orgasm, the tanned body trembled and arced off the bed, but no further touch was forthcoming. Except for the very slight contact where Tommy's knees brushed against his inner thighs, he was left high and dry, and with a disappointed whimper, Jason sank back down, finally able to drag his heavy eyelids open. 

"Tommy, _please_ ...!" he moaned, his deep voice hoarse with strain. His throat was slightly raw and ached from the earlier fucking, and from gasping desperately for breath while he went through the most excruciatingly pleasant torture he'd ever experienced. 

"Please what, lover?" Tommy asked, leaning over Jason and kissing him with the gentlest brushing of lips against lips, the contrast between the tender touch and the sheer carnality of only moments before more exciting than a stronger caress would have been. 

"Please! I ... I _need_ to come! Finish me off!" 

The hot, soft lips moved further over his sweaty face, nibbling at the corners of his mouth one moment, then fluttering feather-soft over his eyelids, which had a hard time to stay open. Pleadingly, Jason looked at his lover. "Tommy ...." he whispered, unable to say more. 

"Soon, I promise," Tommy murmured back. "Just a little bit more ..." 

He teased the swollen lips open with his tongue-tip carefully, gently sliding inside until he encountered the familiar taste of Jason's tongue which wrapped tentatively around his own. Earlier, he'd bitten into the wet organ hard, even drawing a little blood; as a result, Jason's kisses had become less forceful, more submissive than at other times, and while he'd apologized for causing the small hurt, Tommy had also thrilled a little bit to the greater liberties it allowed him to take. Now, however, he had something else in mind for his best friend. Getting progressively more demanding, he stabbed his tongue into the willing mouth in a rhythm they were both very familiar with, mimicking the hard, deep thrusts Jason usually favored when he was taking the dominant role. Simultaneously, he thrust his fingers back into the muscular ass, knowing that by his kisses he'd successfully distracted his friend from the fact that he'd kept them very still inside the tight channel. 

Jason arched up under the double assault and came with a shout that was muffled by the hot mouth still ravishing his own, but Tommy had to release him as it became obvious that Jason's starving lungs needed more oxygen, fast. Panting and shivering, he collapsed on the bed, too weak even to grasp his still-spurting cock. Tommy watched with satisfaction as the quivering limbs slowly relaxed; he hadn't even needed to touch his lover's rod to make him give up his load of semen. He bent over the sculpted abs to lap up the already-cooling pools of come on the golden-brown skin, which was unmarred by any tan line. Soon after they'd become lovers, both teens had found a small clearing in the forest which was ideal for impromptu trysts; in addition, at the right time of day, it was sun-drenched enough for them to soak up a few rays without burning sensitive areas. 

The smooth, hairless skin under his lips rippled as Tommy finished his feast. Sending a predatory smile at his friend, he wiggled his two fingers experimentally in the well-lubricated canal. _*Perfect.*_

The tight ring of muscle guarding the entrance to Jason's body was exquisitely loose, and he knew that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. Now, he'd be able to slide into his Bro's ass with the same ease as he would into Kat's tight pussy. Tommy enjoyed being with the Pink Ranger occasionally, but the experience just didn't compare to what he shared with Jason. While making love to a woman was all pleasing softness and wet heat, fucking a man – especially _this_ man ‒ was truly a meeting of equals. Whenever one of them wasn't in a submissive or dominant mood, half the fun and excitement was determining who would submit to the other. And oh, how sweet it was to feel Jason's surrender ‒ or to yield his own strength to his best friend's loving dominance! Tonight, however, was _his_ time to indulge himself. 

Tommy knelt between the still-trembling thighs and lifted them up towards his waist, scooting forward until the tight butt rested directly before his eagerly twitching rod. Working another finger full of vaseline into Jason's ass for good measure, he then pressed the strong legs towards Jason's chest, who wordlessly caught them and held himself in position to be taken. Tommy parted the slightly hairy cheeks and centered himself before the rosy-brown hole. Just as the tip of his cock was about to penetrate into the dark depths, he caught his friend's eyes, which were about to close in expectation. 

"Don't look away from me. I want you to see when I'm taking you." 

The dark eyes fluttered open again at the softly-spoken command, and the two lovers held each other's gaze as Tommy slowly sank his burning length into Jason's ass in one long, smooth move, just as he'd hoped he would, until his balls rested against the underswell of the rounded buttcheeks. They sorted out their limbs until Tommy could straighten up without losing an inch of the warmth surrounding his cock, and Jason lay spread wide open before his friend, impaled as deeply as possible. For a timeless moment, neither moved. Then, to his surprise, Tommy saw that the thick meat between his friend's legs had already revived; apparently, Jason had been so aroused before that one orgasm simply wasn't enough. He grinned wolfishly. Well, no matter. This required only a minor alteration of plans. Skimming his fingertips gently over Jason's inner thighs, Tommy briefly leaned forward and captured the smiling, panting mouth one last time in a bruising kiss. He straightened again. His voice rough with excitement, he shifted his hips slightly, moving minutely within the hot sheath. "Tonight I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy," he growled. 

"Yes, oh yes," Jason rasped, rotating his hips as much as he could around the hard invader throbbing in his anus. Both men moaned in unison. 

"Touch yourself," Tommy ordered next. The dark eyes widened in surprise, but before the question could form on the firm lips, Tommy continued. "Go on, Bro ‒ show me what you do when you're horny and you have neither me nor Emily around. Take your thick cock into your own hands and make yourself come." 

"Like ... like this?" Jason asked hoarsely, slightly incredulous. At the same time though, his right hand automatically wrapped itself around his cock in a familiar motion. 

"Yes," Tommy breathed, watching avidly. "I want to see how you do yourself." 

Jason closed his eyes briefly, but for some reason it seemed easier if he could look at Tommy while he complied. A part of him regretted that Tommy had apparently elected not to drill into him, at least not right now; the pulsating prick inside his ass was driving him nuts, but he had promised Tommy to grant his every wish tonight, so ... he shrugged mentally as he began to pump himself slowly, mindful that after two orgasms, his tool was getting rather sensitive. Another part of him shivered in excitement as he watched Tommy watching him; his sculpted muscles, leaner than his own massive build, gleamed in the muted lamplight like they'd been oiled. His free hand skimmed over his chest, teasing his nipples briefly, then wandered down to his balls. Hefting them upwards, he started rolling them around in their pouch, tugging and squeezing with a familiar rhythm that corresponded to the steady up-and-down motion he was applying to his cock. 

As he abandoned himself to his arousal, his eyes drifted shut after all; as soon as his sight was gone, Jason realized something ‒ he was experiencing an incredible sense of freedom as he lay on his own bed, his ass speared deeply by his best friend's cock and masturbating at Tommy's command. It was as if he had lost all restraint, all inhibitions, and every last bit of tension that had nothing to do with his headlong rush into orgasm drained out of his body. It was the ultimate surrender, and Tommy sensed the exact instant through every nerve ending. Despite his resolution, he began to rock slightly back and forth, enhancing rather than disrupting Jason's undulations. 

Since it was his third climax, it took a longer time than usual for Jason to reach the edge and tumble into oblivion, but the harsh breathing, the minute jerking of hips and the occasional glimpse into the burning chocolate eyes helped the former Ranger along. Once the telltale rush began, Jason opened his eyes again to hold his lover's gaze; then let his hands fall away at the very last second, giving Tommy an unobstructed view of his spurting cock as he lost what felt like every little drop of semen left in his body. Totally wiped, he collapsed onto the sheets.

***

The tight ring of muscle clenching spasmodically around the base of his prick as Jason climaxed was almost his undoing. Tommy waited for the last tremor to pass, then roughly lifted Jason's thighs over his shoulders and started pistoning the slippery channel until he came himself in a seemingly endless stream. Still not satisfied, he quickly withdrew and turned the unresisting Jason around, drawing his hips up until he was positioned on all fours before him. Tommy slid back into the welcoming warmth with a deep, satisfied sigh, the knowledge that part of the moisture bathing his shaft had been put there by himself making his heart beat a little faster. He loved taking Jason up the ass twice; he was always so loose, so wet, so hot ...

Sinking in as far as he could, he kneaded the asscheeks filling his hands to perfection. No other lover had let him fuck them doggy-style, and Tommy had developed a peculiar preference for the position. Maye it was because he couldn't see his partner's face; there was an element of taking one's own pleasure without regard to the other person's identity that appealed to the kinky streak in him. Fucking Jason from behind like this, he was free to fantasize if he so wished; he hadn't yet, but knew that he could if he wanted to. Also, someone being taken in this fashion could not see who was doing the taking, and Tommy had sometimes wondered, when it had been Jason plunging into his own ass, what it would feel like to have several unidentified people reaming him from behind. He shuddered at the image, and his long, slow strokes picked up the pace a little bit. He was possessive enough about his lover to be jealous about the time Jason spent with his girlfriend; although he and Kat enjoyed the same kind of loose relationship as Jason and Emily, he always shied away from picturing Jason with other partners. That gorgeous body was _HIS_! 

He increased the tempo of his thrusts. Jason's arms and legs were beginning to tremble with exhaustion, and Tommy could feel his own climax building up. Soon their night of passion would be over, and he needed to make the most of it. Deliberately, he recalled moments of their earlier lovemaking as he snapped his hips back and forth in an ever-increasing rhythm. 

_Jason lying sprawled on the bed, oh-so-responsive to his gentle seduction as he woke him with soft touches and softer kisses ..._

_Jason on his knees before him, bound by trust and gagged by his cock deep in his throat as he fucked that talented mouth ..._

_Jason spread wide before his eyes, stretched open by his cock buried in his bowels, pleasuring himself wantonly at his lover's behest ..._

Tommy felt his balls slap against the tight butt with every deep, hard stroke. He sensed the burning sensation heralding his orgasm begin deep in his gut, spiralling outward towards his groin, roiling in his testicles and rushing upwards and outwards through his pistoning prick. He wanted to delay the inevitable, and he wanted to collapse over the broad back; unable to make up his mind, Tommy's thrusts began to be erratic. One moment he was drilling Jason as deeply as he could, hitting his prostate hard and fast, the next he forced himself to go slow, to savor every inch of burning flesh surrounding him as he sank into the hot, tight channel, only to withdraw just as slowly until only the head of his penis was held inside. At long last, his conscious thoughts shut down and his body took over, blotting out everything but the mind-numbing sensation of possessing his best friend; and on a last downstroke, he exploded with a loud bellow of pure lust, jetting stream after stream of hot come inside his lover's exhausted body. 

Both collapsed. Tommy was still buried inside Jason, and it took both men a long time to recover their senses. When their thundering heartbeats finally slowed down, Tommy tried to withdraw from the tight grip his best friend's ass still had on his spent cock, but a soft word from Jason stopped him. 

"Don't go." 

"What?" Tommy asked, yawning slightly. It was the middle of the night, and while they didn't _have_ to get up in the morning, one never knew what might come up. Divatox wasn't _that_ considerate of their private lives. 

"Stay within me," Jason requested around his own yawn. "I like having you inside of me, and who knows, maybe it'll ease things a bit in the morning ..." 

Tommy chuckled tiredly as he adjusted his position behind Jason obligingly, wiggling an arm around and under the broad shoulders so Jason could rest his head on it. He pummeled a pillow into form to serve himself. 

"I can't believe you. We've just spent what must have been hours screwing each other silly, and you're already thinking of the next time? What are you, a sex fiend?" While his words were chiding, Jason heard the love and the smile in the velvety voice, and had to smile himself. 

"No," the burly teen replied, reaching back a bit awkwardly for a kiss. When that proved unfeasible, he settled for draping Tommy's free arm over his own hips. The warm hand came to rest on his for-once soft genitals, and Tommy gently cupped the generous mound. Lying spoon-fashion like this was a surprisingly comfortable position, and he had to admit, if they could maintain it, it had definite ... possibilities. He shifted carefully so that he wouldn't dislodge his gradually shrinking penis. 

"I just want to be as close to you as possible tonight ..." the low voice drifted off, and seconds later, deep even breaths revealed that Jason had fallen asleep. 

Not bothering to hide his indulgent smile, Tommy pressed a last kiss on the smooth shoulder, closed his eyes and followed his lover into the land of dreams.

***

He was asleep.

A gentle touch on his shoulder slowly brought him back to awareness, and he shifted carefully, not wanting to lose the comforting warmth of his lover's embrace. However, there was something wrong. He frowned, his mind still not having made the full transition into wakefulness, but gradually his senses registered several anomalies. He was lying on ... grass? On the ground? In broad daylight? And there was no Tommy who held him, no dimly-lit cocoon of soft blankets and silky skin cradling him. Instead, he was fully clothed and ... in the park. The renewed touch on his shoulder, though, was achingly familiar, as was the voice that called him. 

"Jason? Hey, wake up, bro!" 

"T-tommy?" he mumbled, still disoriented. His eyes wouldn't focus, and he lifted a tired hand to shield his eyes against the bright afternoon sun. 

"Aw, why didn't you let him sleep, Tommy?" a voice somewhere between boy-child and teenager remarked. The new Blue Ranger ... what was ... ah yes, Justin. 

"Yes, why didn't you?" The melodious accent betrayed the speaker as Kat. "He looked kind of cute, all curled up like that." 

Her gentle laughter was without malice, and she obligingly stepped between Jason and the bright disk in the sky so that he could get used to the sunlight gradually. Jason smiled his thanks as he watched Tommy get up from his crouch and drape an arm around the lovely blonde Australian. His best friend grinned at him in gentle mockery, but there was concern in his voice as he spoke. 

"What's the matter, Jase? It can't be the loss of the Gold Ranger Powers anymore; Zordon declared you completely healed before he left. But this is the third time in the last couple of weeks I've found you fast asleep in the most improbable places. At the movies and here, in the park ... okay, maybe, but ... the museum cafeteria? The exhibit wasn't _that_ boring!" 

"I ... I've had trouble sleeping lately," he excused himself, his voice sounding weak and unconvincing even to his own ears. 

_*A dream! Just a stupid dream, like all the other times! Damn ‒ every time I do stuff with Tommy, I fall asleep and get these weird dreams where he and I ... where we're ... lovers.*_

Jason blushed as his mind replayed in startlingly clear pictures what he and Tommy had done in this latest dream. He scrambled to his feet and tugged his thankfully long t-shirt into place; it would hide his burgeoning erection from his friends. 

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, Jase? You look kinda flushed to me." Tommy had removed his arm from around Kat and was now touching his friend on the arm, his caring evident in the gesture. 

"I'm fine, worrywart," Jason dismissed his best friend's concern with a lightness he was far from feeling. "Don't mind me; I'll get over this soon. Maybe it's just stress, or something." 

"Stress?" Justin wondered with the tactlessness of the rather young. "It's summer break; school and college for you guys won't start for another six weeks. Why would _you_ have stress?" 

"Dunno. Guess it must be _something_ ," Jason quipped. Although he was unsure about the wisdom of letting a preteen be a Ranger, he kind of liked the kid. Besides, from what Tommy told him, he was doing fine. He turned back to the Red Ranger. "Seriously, Tommy, it's nothing a few nights of uninterrupted sleep won't cure. If it goes on, I'll see a doctor, but I doubt it'll be necessary." 

"If you say so," Tommy replied, only slightly mollified. The three teens and the young boy then made their way slowly through the park, towards the lake where they would meet Adam, Tanya and Rocky. Jason said little as they walked, his mind still flitting back to his dream. 

_*If only it hadn't felt so real! So ... right! Why do I keep dreaming about Tommy and me as lovers? Sure, I love him like a brother, have for a long time, but our relationship isn't like that! It never was, and is highly unlikely to ever be ...*_ That thought brought a surprising rush of sadness. _*Waitaminute .. do I want it to be like that? Do I want Tommy as my lover? Am I gay? Nah; I like Emily ‒ and the things we do together. But thinking of doing some of the stuff with him ... not like in my dreams, that's way too kinky for now, but some other things ... like holding him, or kiss him ... yeah, I think I could get to like that ..*_

Jason wasn't paying attention as he walked, so lost in his thoughts was he. He knew the park as well as any of the Rangers, but even they couldn't remember every root or stone on the paths. Consequently, his foot caught on a half-hidden obstacle, he stumbled and would've fallen had Tommy not been there to break his fall. For a second, the two young men stood very close, Tommy's arm clasped loosely around Jason's waist ‒ almost as if in an embrace. Jason disengaged himself hastily; he'd just remembered a very similar scenario from his very first dream that had made him lose his concentration ‒ he and Tommy had been standing in a room, their arms loosely around each other exactly like now. The only difference was, in his dream, Jason and Tommy had been standing in front of a full-length mirror, and they'd been naked. They had explored each other first with their eyes, then dream-Tommy had stepped behind dream-Jason and started to caress him, the visual stimulus adding to the sensations the actual touches provoked. He shook himself slightly, then noticed that Tommy was giving him a _very_ strange look. Belatedly realizing that Tommy was still touching him – and that that innocent hand on his waist was making him hard again ‒ Jason blushed hotly and took a step backwards. 

"I .... I have to go," he stammered, unable to meet the brown eyes. As he turned and all but ran away, the Rangers stared after him in amazement. 

"What's up with _him_?" Justin asked his older teammates, honestly bewildered. 

"I don't know, Justin," Kat replied, automatically brushing the hair out of his eyes. He made a face at her, and she grinned down on him, blowing him a teasing kiss that turned into delighted, slightly wicked laughter as he muttered "Eeww, gross!" under his breath. "Maybe Jason isn't feeling too well after all." 

"Whatever it is, I'm going to have a _long_ talk with him the next time I can get him alone," Tommy promised, clearing his throat. He wouldn't say more, but all throughout the rest of the day, the Red Ranger puzzled about a fleeting impression he'd gotten from Jason as he'd caught him ... * _the two of them standing naked in a lovers' embrace, kissing and taking each other until they were both limp and sated *..._ Tommy had to control himself with an effort. Ever since Jason's return from the Peace Conference, he'd had to suppress his growing desire for his best friend, thinking that Jason would never be interested in having a sexual relationship with another man. If he were mistaken about that, though ... 

Tommy turned the problem over in his mind for all of the afternoon. He had no idea what had happened between them; he'd never picked up thoughts or anything from Jason or anyone else before, but then he remembered his hypersensitivity to temporal changes due to Gasket's Brain Drain machine. Zordon had said the effect would be temporary, but what if it still lingered? What if he, or Jason, or both were picking up things from another timeline, or something? Whatever it was, his best friend was obviously not unaffected by it, and if that meant what he _thought_ it did, _and_ everything went the way Tommy hoped ‒ _prayed_ ‒ it would, there just _might_ be a chance to make his most secret dream come true. However, there was still the problem of how to breach the subject to Jason. 

Too distracted to join the others at the Juice Bar, Tommy took his car and drove around, thinking. When dusk began to fall, he found himself at a deserted stretch of beach, where the sand below was dotted with cliffs and the dunes reached high. Parking his 4x4, he got out and wandered rather aimlessly along the nearly overgrown path, when he suddenly spotted a lonely, dark-clad figure sitting above a rocky stretch, looking out to sea.. His heart began to beat faster. The broad shoulders, the short, dark hair ... even at a distance, it was an achingly familiar sight. Tommy moved closer on nearly silent feet, but wasn't surprised when his best friend turned at his approach. Both smiled uncertainly at each other, but Jason looked away first. Mutely, Tommy sank down next to the powerful body, waiting for Jason to talk. 

The deep voice was very soft as he finally did. 

"You saw, didn't you?" Jason asked, knowing without knowing _how_ he knew that it was so ... and trying desperately not to show the pain, confusion, fear ... and hope ... he was feeling. 

"Yeah," Tommy acknowledged simply. _Something_ in his tone made Jason look up and meet the chocolate eyes. What he read there made his pulse pound. Hardly able to speak with the sudden rush of excitement, he put a tentative hand onto the muscular forearm. When his best friend didn't recoil, only smiled at him warmly, he drew in a shuddering breath. 

"T-tommy?" he stammered again, like earlier in the day. A world of questions lay in the single word, and there was only one answer the other could give. Gripping the hand on his arm in a sure, strong clasp, Tommy let his love shine in his eyes as he committed himself to Jason. 

"Yes."

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Author's Note:_** The title of this story, for those of you who want to know, means simply "The Dream" in French. I didn't want to give that element away too soon, and anything else I could come up with in English would've, right from the start, so ... *shrugs*
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
